


Birdman and the Bear have a Song

by jumpforjo



Series: New Year Prompts 2k15-16 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tumblr Prompt, excessive use of confetti cannons, some kind of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>un-shit-yourself: MHanders #7 + 20 :D<br/>7. Person A gets confetti in their hair… Person B notices.<br/>20. Person A serenades Person B with a New Year’s kazoo/squawker/party horn</p><p>Isabela is armed with confetti cannons and party favors and she isn't afraid to use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdman and the Bear have a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/gifts).



Anders isn’t sure who brought the confetti cannons- wait. Yes, yes he is because Isabela is grinning from behind one of them, cheering in victory. Varric is laughing and shaking his head and Merrill looks positively delighted and in awe. 

The brightly colored shreds of paper are slowly descending over the room. Hawke and Fenris haven’t arrived yet and Anders is getting more and more antsy. They’ve taken over Varric’s ‘room’ in the Hanged Man to celebrate the new year. Isabela has invested in a bottle of champagne for each of them to chug at midnights and if Anders doubted her resolve before he certainly isn’t now. He burrows further into his coat.

It’s another hour before Hawke walks in, practically dragging Fenris behind him. An angry, murmuring Fenris that very obviously has no interest in being there. As soon as Isabela spots them she sets off another blast of confetti, laughing and making her way over to hug Hawke and to attempt to hug Fenris. 

After the initial commotion, Hawke (finally) spots Anders. A full grin draws over his bearded face, “You’re all kinds of covered in confetti, Anders.” There’s no hesitation between Hawke saying it and him carding through Anders’ hair to pull out bits of confetti. “It’s nice to see some color on you, though, hmm?” 

“I wear colors! Sometimes!” It’s hard to be offended when he can smell Hawke’s cologne and can practically feel the warmth radiating off the bear of a man. “Who let Isabela bring confetti, anyway?”

“Oh hush, you’re starting to sound like Fenris. Loosen up for a night, why don’t ya?” Anders can feel his face burning. “There, confetti free.” Hawke then grins and dumps the confetti he’s collected right onto his own head. “C’mon, it looks like Varric’s about to start up a game of Wicked Grace. I don’t know about you but I’m eager to mysteriously lose half my fortune to Isabela.” He tugs a rather pliant Anders over by the hand. 

They play for two hours before everyone but Isabela is out of money (and half of them are using Hawke’s money). Isabela decides it’s a perfect time to pull out the rest of her terrible party favors, forcing everyone to don a metallic “happy new year” party hat and handing out those awful squawkers with ribbon at the end. Merrill is, once again, absolutely delighted. Aveline manages to get away without wearing the hat, she simply puts it on Fenris and his spirit must be broken because he doesn’t even try to protest. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Isabela whispering something into a rather red-faced Hawke’s ear. Anders simply shifts his gaze, trying to push the image from his mind. He really does try to not be a jealous man, however he often fails. 

He’s succeeding until there is suddenly a person sitting directly to his right, thigh pressed into his and- holy shit Hawke is  _ really close _ . Hawke’s face is only a few inches from his and his eyes look so  _ earnest  _ until Anders spots that maker-damned squawkers in his hand. “I think you deserve a serenade, because you are so lovely.” Oh, maker, Anders knows that grin.

Sure enough, before Anders can even respond, Hawke is butchering “My Heart Will Go On” on one of the fucking squawkers. 

Anders entire face goes red and he drops it down into his hands, groaning. “Please stop, I’ll do anything just stop making that noise,  _ Hawke please. _ ” Everyone is staring at them and this is probably where it ends, this is where Anders dies. He hopes Hawke is happy.

“I’ll stop if you promise to kiss me at midnight.” It takes a second for Anders to process what Hawke just said.

“If I? Oh, maker. What?” He’s making a fool of himself but he can’t stop stumbling over his words. Less than five minutes ago he was a jealous mess and now Hawke wants to kiss him. If everyone else didn’t look so hopefully anticipated he would probably think this is a joke. 

“Kiss me at midnight for good luck!” Hawk’s grin hasn’t faltered, maker he’s handsome-  _ focus.  _

“I- yes?” It must be good enough because the others (sans Fenris, he simply cracks a smile) are cheering and Isabela shoots of the cannon. Again. Where did she get so much confetti?

There’s a warm weight over his shoulders and Anders realizes that Hawke’s draped his arm there. His cheeks are pink and think that maybe- just maybe- this year won’t be too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> credit to Lev DankWitch for the title <3


End file.
